How to throw a Javelin
by Girlaremo
Summary: A Secret Santa fic!  You'd think throwing a javelin would be rather easy, right?  Not really when your Amelia.   I'm not quite used to writing for SS, so bear with me!  Beware for a slightly OOC Amelia!  D:


_A/N: Okay, This is a Secret Santa fic for one one Macbeth 7768. If it is unliked, here's the gift receipt. :P _

_Yay for Franz/Amelia~ It's somewhat of a 'what if' or 'hey hey, this works' type thing...or 'before they're married and have a powerhouse child'. :P_

* * *

><p>Amelia let out a short breath, moving her short blonde hair out of the way. In the forest of greenery, her reddish hued armor stood out well. She readied herself and bent her knees slightly, gripping her javelin. With a angered yell, she threw the tipped javelin, missing the painted target no more than a few yards away.<p>

"Dang it!" She said through her teeth, frowning and rubbing her shoulder a little. She walked over to the target, looking at the un-maimed bark. The long shaft of the javelin stuck out of the ground, almost comically. "...If I didn't injure my shoulder, I think I'd be better at throwing..." Amelia deftly wrenched out the weapon, going back to the starting point. Ephraim had given her pointers, sure. But...injuries had her out for a while, and...to say the least, she wasn't as sharp as she used to be. Amelia stomped through the foliage, turning on her heel to look back at the painted target. "Could you maybe move into my line of throwing, maybe?" She muttered at the target.

"I could, but I think that would hurt a little."

Amelia spun around, a little confused. "Oh, it's you." She said, watching as Franz guided his horse along. "You're not riding today?"

"Walnut kind of pulled something, and I don't want to stress the injury." Franz said, walking over to her. "What about you? Just throwing a javelin in the forest?"

She shook her head, looking at him awkwardly. "Ever since I got injured under Prince Ephraim's command, my throwing arm hasn't been that good. I'm working it back up to its former glory."

"So I see." Franz said, rubbing his chin. "Why don't you throw a couple times and I'll see what I can do to help."

"Um...okay." Amelia breathed, readying herself. "Here goes..." She repeated what she had been doing, normally throwing the javelin, and missing entirely. She retrieved it, tried again, and looked to Franz for evaluation.

"Are you sure you're aiming?" Franz asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I...I am." Amelia replied, frowning. "It's just...when I let go, it gets..."

"You're not aiming." He laughed, stepping over to her and standing behind her. "Here, I'll help."

"T-That's not necessary!" She said, shaking her head a little.

"You want to get better, right?" Franz asked, leaning back a little to look at her.

"Right." She nodded.

"You gotta be awkward sometimes if you want to be better." He said, resuming his training. He bent his knees so that he was at her perspective, then he held her wrist gripping the javelin, holding it up so that it was pointed at the target. "Okay, so you just aim like so..." He said, making a motion as if he were throwing it himself. "...And then you finally release it. I'll guide your arm, but this time you release, okay Amelia?"

"Uh-Hunh." She said, hoping that he didn't notice the flare of pink in her cheeks, he was that close. "I'll do that..."

He raised her arm with his, and this time, Amelia released her grip as he made the throw. It struck the tree, it wiggled, then fell out.

"Aw..." She groaned, breaking from Franz's embrace and tromping to pick it up. "Thanks anyways...I think I got the point of aiming."

"Oh do you now?" Franz asked, still standing a few significant inches taller than her. "Show me."

"Why?" Don't you have to get back to the stables before Walnut..." She looked over at the horse, looking totally fine. "...That horse isn't injured at _all, _is it?"

Franz only smiled sheepishly, shrugging a little. "You looked like you needed help."

"If I needed help I'd throw this at you and hope that Moulder was nearby!" She said, throwing the javelin in the ground. "Some knight of the king you are!" She turned and stomped off, fists balled up and swinging by her sides.

"Hey!" Franz said, yanking up the javelin and following her. "Come on, at least I helped you with your problem! M-Maybe you could help me in return?"

"Why?" She asked, glancing back at him. He looked pathetic, and then it happened that she tripped on an outstretched root, making her topple over, making a full summersault. "Okay..." She said defeateldy. "Let's hear it..."

"So, there's someone I kind of care for..."

"It's not Erika, is it?"

"Oh _Gods _no." Franz said quickly, shaking his head. "She's a really nice person, and I'm pretty sure that she's not feeling the same way towards me. What should I do to show her I like her?"

"Y-You're asking me about this kind of thing?" Amelia flushed red, getting up and looking at him. "What makes you think I would know?"

"You're a girl, right."

"We know this one, Franz." She said in a flat tone. "I don't know...grab her roughly by the shoulders and kiss her or something and hope for the best." Amelia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say..." Franz said, roughly grabbing her shoulders and bringing her close and he kissed her. To say the least, Amelia was redder than her armor, arms limp. She looked at him in complete surprise, then after a short few moments, he stepped back.

"You know, I was being sarcastic." Amelia said quickly, wiping her mouth.

"I kind of figured that." Franz replied shortly.

There was a bit of awkward silence, then Amelia sighed.

"You know, you could have just told me." She said.

"Ah..." Franz nodded. "That would have been better than teaching you how to throw."

"It would." She sighed, holding her arm. "Well, it looks like rain. We should get back."

"Yeah...would you want to ride back with me, since Walnut's not really injured?" He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"That would be nice..." Amelia said, walking back to the horse with him. "Franz?"

"Er, uh, yeah?" He stuttered, turning reddish.

"Thanks." She smiled, nudging his arm.

* * *

><p><em>Well, Merry Christmas to all! :D I hope this is satisfactory and not too fluffy! :DD<em>


End file.
